Tsunami
by holospartoi258 - Alpha 01
Summary: "See, Sonic? It wasn't so hard to conquer your fears… all you ever needed to do was try." "Well, tsunamis… they're unpredictable, you see, they catch you unprepared and make the most of it… but the best way would be just go with the flow."


_**PLEASE READ THIS WARNING:**__ I do not own Sonic, Amy or any other SEGA-related character in this story. Separate from any other thing I have added in here, I respect SEGA and its patent, like every other writer on this site who, like me, wish to Unleash their Imagination._

_In respects to copying other people's stories, I have decided to make a tweaked version of 'A Midsummer Romance' and 'First Time' by T1Weasel and GermanSonAmyFan respectively, in case you notice any similarities. If you do, I sincerely apologize, but after all this is only a story and I mean no harm in my sayings. _

_So this is just a two-shot that I will be working on… I wanted to post everything in one go, but it'll be too long, and besides, June 23 is a fitting date to post this, isn't it… ;) Anyways if you flame this I will mete out appropriate punishment. So don't try your luck, because it's gonna hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me._

_Anyways I shall proceed to write:_

* * *

><p>Swimming is a skill that one would have obtained at a tender age, but of course to the aqua-phobic hedgehog it is a skill that prefers not to be acquired. Amy Rose mentioned this subject to Sonic in sincere concern, for the result of the cobalt hedgehog having to do anything water-related was surely to end badly for him, but like any other hedgehog the latter perceived it as an outright insult, but it soon turned to a debate of epic proportions. Sonic never relented to hurl excuse after excuse to counter this inevitable logic, such as genetics, which is obviously false, and Amy managed to boomerang them back every time. After an intense argument, Sonic gave in to the sakura hedgehog, having been convinced that it was definitely a necessary skill so as not to fall prey to hydro-based enemies. After all, their friendship had steeled up in the course of time without going too far, and that Sonic wasn't treating her like a normal immature girl anymore.<p>

The thing was Amy, having matured to become relatively docile, was clear of any ulterior motive in her suggestion, because to the disbelief of many people everywhere, Amy had matured severely and chose to surrender to the fact that Sonic may never reciprocate her love, and it was better safe than sorry, and decided not to pursue him for his love and remain platonic friends, though obviously Amy still be held an ever-growing affection love for him that never died. So it was like a bolt from the blue when Sonic declared her his mentor, and the sakura hedgehog was electrified with shock. As soon as Sonic caught her expression, he roared in laughter, saying that he won't be swimming stark naked, but Amy was suspicious of his indifference towards his and her half-naked bodies pressed against each other- it was so unlike him. He simply stated that he wanted someone with 'experience' to have the 'honour' to teach him, and despite her prickling doubts, Amy didn't refuse. The fact is, what kind of sane hedgehog wouldn't want to see a famous hero clad in next-to-nothing and being in such close proximity with him?

Being part of the Sonic Team reaped benefits for each member, particularly Sonic. How each member would have spent their money would be predictable and unrelated, but for Amy she blew 5 years of savings on a magnificent beach house, with a glorious view of the horizon. Her second love was the dazzling ocean view, and the house had her more than satisfied.

D-Day had arrived- the sky was filled with a gentle orangey hue as the sun was relatively close to finishing its journey. Amy sat on her couch, her feet tapping a vivacious rhythm, and her fingers were fiddling nervously with the edge of her dress. This was as close as she could ever get to a date… she was not going to let this slip. Her eyes wandered for the umpteenth time to the wall clock, and its minute hand pointed south, and its hour hand had long passed the number five. It had been thirty minutes… this was too overboard, Amy decided, and she crossed her arms in frustration, the only thing calming her down was the steady calm rhythm of her breathing. Oh who was she kidding, anyway? Sonic probably had a ploy, to show her his reaction to every date he agreed to so as to repel her away, and no matter how ludicrous such a conjecture may seem, Amy's ears steamed with rage, melting whatever glacier face was in her tender jade eyes…

The shrill sound of the doorbell reverberated, jolting Amy Rose out of her emotional trance. Instantly a flame of hope was rekindled in her heart, and after wiping her eyes, she sprinted to the white teak door to reveal her visitor. True enough, Sonic the Hedgehog, the love of her life, the one that made her fall on her feet every time, stood feet away from her. His face was evident with happiness, but had the remorse of a childish boyfriend screwing up over a trivial matter… and where the hell did THAT thought some from?

Sonic nonchalantly placed his hand behind his head. "Hey Ames…" His quiet tone exploded subsequently and his words came out in a flurry- "Sorry I'm late! I swear I had to look over the whole shore of Station Square! I annoyed practically everybody here! Don't pull out your hammer on me!" He waved his hands in front of him in mock defence, anticipating another hurling of tantrum, however Amy smiled cheerfully, and it was due to the sheer fact that he REMEMBERED. Sonic's quills weren't bent out of shape, meaning he didn't leave in a rush nor was he lying, but he only wore a pair of jeans. The author's explanation to this would be that hedgehogs were required to wear clothes at the age of 18 because by that time puberty would have occurred and to go around nude… would be considered public indecency. It wasn't that Amy never saw her blue crush shirtless before, but every time she did, her reaction would be analogous to seeing a delicacy placed right in front of her; literally.

Amy internally rolled her eyes at his childish reaction. She never used the Piko-Piko Hammer unless it was truly an emergency- she had truly changed. But she never failed to give her usual greeting- a death hug. Or rather, a tight hug of which the cobalt hedgehog was used to anyway that instead of begging for air he gave his trade mark grin, despite her eyes closed in sheer pleasure. "Oh, Sonikku, I'm so glad you came! I thought you bailed on me!"

Sonic pulled away, holding her by the shoulders. His face still withheld that gleeful, impish grin. It had been a while since Amy called him by her own coined pet name; in the past it sent chilling ripples down his spine, but now he was more than pleased to hear it. A sea breeze drifted over the beach, making Sonic's quills bob up and down slightly. "Naw, Amy, am I the type of guy who would do that?"

Amy's smile dipped a nanometre. "No," she lied.

Sonic did not sense this, and he grinned again. "Come on out Amy, let's walk for a while." And after the former gave way, she obliged.

Silence lingered between the two hedgehogs, the only sound being the sound of the waves lapping the shore and the footsteps grinding the sand, a pair of sandals and a pair of sneakers. It was a little awkward, with their eyes repelled away like some magnetic force [the two were definitely enjoying each others' company, however], and their thoughts remained unknown to one another. Sonic's emerald eyes were suddenly drawn to the view of the ocean- the orange sphere hung airborne scattering its golden rays helter-skelter over the glassy turquoise sea, making it glitter brilliantly. What an awe-striking sight, Sonic thought to himself.

His eyes wandered over to Amy's jade pools. He smiled. "At least I know why you like the ocean, Ames."

"It's truly a beautiful sight. It is…" Amy whispered.

"No… as in… it reminds you of me, doesn't it?" Sonic asked without any discomfort, and shock pulsed through her again. He was right- the ocean was blue, and it was dazzling, carefree and throwing up waves everywhere…

Whatever hypnotism Amy was subjected to lost hold, and she shook off, clearly embarrassed judging from the crimson colouring her face. "I-I'm sorry, Sonic… I … um, I need to go change now… I'll be in the house." The last part was said in a gallop as she dashed off, leaving Sonic stunned by her reaction. He stood there frozen for a while, before he lowered his head. Amy probably left him to change as well, and he did as such.

Amy was in the bathroom stall, wondering what had happened just now. Sonic was acting differently… like he was a changed person, and he wasn't running anymore… her mind started to swim, as a tsunami of emotions tumbled over her… confusion, happiness, sadness, but most importantly, love. She couldn't decipher Sonic at all… like he was composed of Greek Scriptures. The thing was that she was forced to go with whatever was forced onto her. She had to go on with whatever Sonic's emotions were… and she hoped that they were true love.

Maybe it was absurd, but maybe miracles can happen.

* * *

><p>Puberty did Amy a favour, apparently, and not only did she grow to now only a few centimetres shorter than her blue crush, but she also managed to gain a body that was enviable and drooled over by several men- though they were flatly denied by the sakura hedgehog. Sonic had never seen her curves before [unsurprisingly], and his reaction would be totally unpredictable, but whatever it is, Sonic had already signed up for it. The problem was, Amy had only one swimsuit- an uncomfortably scanty red bikini, and due to a glitch in memory she never pre-empted this when she accepted Sonic's offer- now she knew she would freak him out. Her palms began to excrete sweat- she was worried about his reaction, and whether this would affect their relationship. Platonic or un-platonic friendship, she treasured it as much as Knuckles treasured the Master Emerald.<p>

She took a gander outside, to see Sonic. He looked asleep, as he leaned on a nearby boulder, arms crossed, and his head tilted forward. Amy always thought he looked 'adorable' when he was slumbering, as if he was a vulnerable child, and she would have said that if not that he was dressed in nothing but a pair of swimming pants, exposing his whole muscular body. For a moment Amy was rooted to the ground, before pleasure flooded her mind and accidentally escaped orally. Whatever squeal she let out was audible to the cobalt hedgehog, as he snapped his eyes open and turned his head towards the sound. She found out too late that he was never really asleep but rather resting consciously, and Amy hid her body from him with the door, exposing only her face. This action stunned him, and he stood up. "Amy?" he said cautiously, walking a few steps forward.

"Hi Sonikku," she meekly said, and her embarrassed behaviour muddled Sonic.

"Ames, what're you doing? It's been ten minutes; I'm getting kinda restless over here." Sonic's attempt to crack a joke was remarkably weak, and his voice was stained with true concern.

It was Amy's turn to mumble her words quickly. "I'm sorry, Sonic, it's just that I'm actually quite scantily dressed and I'm afraid that you'll freak out and-"

Amy's frantic tone made no impact on Sonic, and it stunned the sakura hedgehog even more. "Ames, it's okay, you know. I can tolerate whatever you're dressed in. "-Obviously he underestimated Amy's fashion choice –"I'm pretty sure you freaked when you saw ME anyway…" His trademark grin melted away Amy's fears, and it gave her courage.

"Okay then…" she mumbled, before stepping out of the house.

Sonic's mentality assured him that Amy wasn't some conventional slutty woman trying to hit on him- he could tell that she wasn't purposely trying to flaunt. Nevertheless she couldn't have picked a worse swimsuit, as Sonic's eyes widened to the size of golf balls, the normal reaction of the beholder of the Y-chromosome. It could be needless to say that Amy's pretty looks, hot body and unfairly teasing bikini would turn any male one, and Sonic was no exception. "Shit", he muttered, as he turned away, avoiding looking temptation in the eyes. Amy tried her best not to reveal even more of her, pushing her tail around the gap of the T-bottom rather than sticking it up and inducing further hormones, and when she realised that whatever could not be avoided would be enough a big fire, she sighed in disgust of herself. Sonic on the other hand thought that it was amusing to see Amy in such an ironic state, but he was getting terribly turned on and was glad that he didn't show up in tights- but he couldn't hamper the blood oozing from his nose. It was a humorous sight, and at first Amy didn't register it, remorse filling her. _Why could I have gotten something less revealing?_ She thought to herself, internally kicking herself.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this," she blurted out loud, and Sonic, having partially recovered from his pathetic state, defended her. "It's not your fault, Ames. I asked you to teach me; I should have anticipated this." He said, masquerading the best grin he could, however showing a clear hint of concern. His emotions were made crystal clear in his voice, with no sarcasm intended.

Amy brightened up. The fact that her blue crush didn't blame her for acting 'slutty' made a boulder of guilt disappear from her mind. "It's not your fault, Sonic."

The sakura hedgehog walked briskly to the cobalt hedgehog's side and took his arm with hers, two interlocking triangles, and she smiled cheerfully at him, hoping that her face would divert his attention from her body. "Let's go shall we?"

Sonic instantly raged into a panic, and he released his grip backed several paces behind the rim of the sea [which was a safe metre away from him anyway], as if he never knew how close he really was. The expression on his face was priceless; Amy couldn't help but burst into laughter. Seeing a girl three years your junior laugh at you never really boosted your integrity and Sonic blushed madly in embarrassment. Part of his initial anger melted when he absorbed the quality of Amy's laugh, which was like a chorus of melodic bells.

When Amy partially recovered from her laughing fit, she exclaimed, "You should have seen your face Sonic! You look more scared of it than when you saw ME!"

With an evidently crimson face, Sonic stuttered, "W-well, I'm a-aqua-phobic! You c-can't blame me! I'm doing this for YOU!"

Seeing the absence of real outrage in his face, Amy grinned at his loss of pride. "Oh, come on, Sonic, I was just playing." She nudged Sonic, and the latter's response was to rub his left elbow and grin sheepishly, a light-red colouring his face. He then stared at the water for a while, pondering as to enter it or not. It would definitely trigger off a part of his mentality and allow him to freak out. It wasn't going to look good in front of Amy…

Amy managed to read his mind, and decided that a live demonstration would encourage him to follow her. She took off her trademark headband and flung it somewhere unimportant, letting her quills to fall and lengthen a fraction, and she caught the cobalt hedgehog's emerald pools drawn to her. After removing her sandals and gloves she then ran over to the edge of a rock edge, of which was about a metre above the surface and peered down below. She peered down below for a while, and then dived gracefully underneath. The water streaming behind was cooling, and she couldn't help but keep gliding and maintain her momentum for as long as she possibly could, and when her head emerged she gasped for oxygen. As her vision clarified she realised she had travelled a fair bit of distance away from her starting point, and as she started to swim back she swore she saw Sonic's mouth wide open, and internally she snickered.

"You make it look so easy," Sonic muttered in defence as Amy swam into earshot, which was about 2 metres away. Amy laughed, another melody of bells that soothed Sonic's auditory senses. "That's because it is, Sonic. C'mon, don't be such a wimp." Amy said jokingly, and amazingly her insult only served to trick him into reverse psychology, and he yelled, "I'll show you what a 'wimp' I am!" in mock rage, and he ripped his gloves off and stormed to edge of the rock edge of which Amy had dived off, only to peer into the glassy sea again, and pondered whether to risk his credibility or triggering his immense aquaphobia. Whatever it was, he had gotten himself into a fix.

Author knows what was on Sonic's mind during those ten seconds, but whatever it was he decided to draw the sword against the aquatic beast, and after removing his footwear and gloves he attempted to dive as gracefully as Amy did into his worst fear. Almost immediately he jerked up to the surface and flailed his arms in a rather ungraceful manner, and all Sonic could hear was the taunting splash of water. "GAHHHHH!" he screamed continuously, as he began to struggle against gravity for his head to be above the surface. Then he felt a pair of silky hands grab his shoulders- normally he would have continued freaking out, but whatever his tactile senses had detected calmed him and his first reaction was to find the beholder.

"Sonic, calm down!" Amy shrieked, before realising that her student had already obeyed her orders before it was verbally conducted. Sonic backed away, his feet jerking back against the sandy floor. "Jeez, Amy that was loud," he muttered, sticking his smallest finger into his ear. Amy looked at him in comic disbelief. "Sonic, you're not drowning! You're standing on the ocean floor!" she exclaimed, and as Sonic's emerald eyes scanned the floor, he sheepishly grinned, a full red colour flooding his face. Amy sweat-dropped; it was so much like Sonic to be totally ignorant.

As Sonic registered the blurry vision of his visual focal point, he began to hyperventilate as he continually gazed into the water… panic pulsed through his veins and his consciousness was slowly fading away… such is the emotions when you look into the eyes of your enemy. The cobalt hedgehog clamped his eyes shut, but the plain liquid feel was making him spike everywhere in excruciation…

"Sonic!"

On hearing the sakura hedgehog's voice, soothing yet jangled with reverberation, his trance came to an abrupt halt and he turned to face Amy. Her joking expression was now marked with astonishment, and a veil of moisture blanketed her jade eyes. Sonic now looked like he wasn't in the water anymore- a totally blank face devoid of emotion. As he studied Amy's face, his concentration had resided away from the menace that he had entered.

"Sonic, please. Don't scare me like that… everything is just fine…" Amy uttered after recovering from her initial shock. Sonic gave no response, and for two geologic ages an eternal silence lingered before them as the hedgehogs gazed into each others' eyes… it looked ridiculous at third-person perspective but to the poet it was romantic. Sonic began to realise this awkwardness and he suddenly glanced at the water and started walking on the ocean floor. He gradually picked up speed, but it was only through judging from the audacity of the splash as he futilely struggled against hydrodynamic action… he frowned.

"I still don't freaking get how you move in this stupid water." Sonic stated in frustration as he swiped the water with his hand to send droplets flying. Amy's expression brightened up and she joined by Sonic's left-hand side. "You'll learn," she said. She gazed into the water with Sonic. He was right- the water was crystal clear, and it was also partially reflective of his companion. It was eternally continuous, but you only stare at one portion. With the sun's help it would glimmer dazzlingly, mesmerizing its companion. In short- truly marvellous and beautiful; it definitely reminded Amy of her blue crush.

Only when she took a glimpse of Sonic's expression did she discover that he was looking at her with a face marked with confusion. It infected Amy, and she tried to unravel the reason behind this… and realised that her hand was grasping something hard yet warm, something firm yet alive, and one that intertwined with hers… of course.

"Sorry!" Amy exclaimed, pulling her hand away in utter shame. "Oh my goodness, that was embarrassing." It was confusing- why do people get into such situations? They would have known that it was unfitting and yet they get themselves into such situations… it baffled even the most educated of psychologists. Sonic however, wasn't very much affected. While a very conspicuous crimson blush appeared on Amy's muzzle, an inconspicuous one lay on Sonic's, which was thankfully not been located by the former. Sonic diverted the subject away: "Why don't you teach me how to move in this water, huh?"

Amy smiled. "My pleasure." And then she forgot about her worries.

* * *

><p><em>Okay… you'll see what happens next. You might want to keep an eye later for the next and final chapter, though… I probably won't work on this until later. But hold your horses…<em>

_And please review if you have anything to say. I'll leave an arrow to show you what to press:_

I

I

I

V


End file.
